


Aftermath

by blackcrystaly



Category: Justice (2006)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we win I wanna celebrate, if we lose i'm taking Tom to Vegas" Ron words still played in his mind over and over again, was the other man speaking seriously? That night Tom couldn't stop wishing that he had lost the case. He was so distracted the that he never heard Ron approaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I'm coming back to edit. I hope to make it a bit better than it was. So it's now officially a project in progress.

Ron Trott was a cynical man, dressed in expensive clothes and always showing a confident smile. Three times divorced, with no children and no desire for them he wasn't exactly a great catch except for his increasing fortune. He loved being in control and in front of television cameras, making him a high profile professional, which worked just fine for their firm since it got them the clients they wanted to have: celebrities, new richs, old wealthy families, people with both money and power.  
His relationship with the younger associate of TNT&G was weird at best and full of contradictions, and it had been like that from the very beginning when they opened the buffet several years ago. The older man acted distant but close, trying to make him doubt their client's plead of innocence -insisting that he shouldn't be so candid- but helping them as if he was convinced, and making sure everyone played at the top of their game to make sure they were declared not guilty or barring that they got the least possible jail time or the less monetary lose. Also he always made sure that their clients got the more money it was possibly when they worked on civil cases, which wasn't all that frequently since the buffet focussed primarily on criminal cases. Also, Trott made sure they worked as hard in the _pro bono_ cases Tom kept forcing on their partners even if he was always got mad at the younger lawyer for jumping to the rescue of the poor and defenseless. And yet he was like gravity for the brunette: he felt pulled towards the older lawyer, attracted to him with an indescribable, unresistable force.

Tom Nicholson knew that the senior partner was straight but that didn't stop him from desiring the man with all of his being just like the neither-white-nor-black view of the others hadn't kept him from doing what he needed to sleep at night. He needed to protect and defend those he deemed innocent people, that had been the main reason for becoming a defense counselor, he needed to believe that most of his clients were wrongly prosecuted. He used to think that it was the only reason for Ron to wait 'till after the verdict to make him wonder if he had done the right thing -like that time with the murdered woman on the yacht and the husband and friend poiting fingers at each other-. But sometimes he just felt that it was Ron's sadistic nature expressing itself.  
The past week the younger lawyed had taken the case of the firm valet parking who got accused of shooting his wife. The man swore that she had committed suicide and even if no one else seemed to believe him, Tom did. Ron had been away, skiing at the Alps and securing a multimillionary patent case for their firm. When he got back and heard of the younger partner latest case the man had taken on he got mad, but he let him go ahead with it, as long as he also worked on his paying case. Things got harder and harder for Nicholson who struggled to prove the poor man's innocence and to keep the senior partner from snapping his neck, not literally of course. 

" _If we win I wanna celebrate, if we lose i'm taking Tom to Vegas!_ " Ron said right before the jury got out making Tom smile. Still, he got confussed over the seemingly cheerful sentence.   
Incredibly enough, he won the case, so the trip was out and Ron made one of his famous after trial remarks " _Well done Tom, you saved an innocent man... maybe._ " and immediately after asked him to go and do his share into the patent case. His tone of voice let the younger known that the other had been very aware that he hasn't honored their deal even when he had called him on it before.

That night, while he was trying to do some work, his mind kept going back to Ron words before the verdict.   
Why would the other want to take him to Vegas? To make him feel better? Or it was just a way to tell him there were better ways of ruining himself? He knew that the older one was that mean... but even that knowledge didn't stop him from being infatuated with him... definitely he was his own worst enemy.  
Once again he thrusted the patent case aside with an exasperated expression. His tired brain couldn't make head nor tails of it. Moreover, it wasn't even close to his area of expertise!  
He just couldn't understand Ron! He thought angry at himself for making it such an important matter at such an hour. He wondered if maybe the senior partner knew exactly what emotions provoked in him and used them to his own advantage. Maybe he enjoyed the power trip and the uncertainty in which Trott kept him prisoner. He seemed to enjoy how he could play him like a well tuned violin, using only his eyes: there was the look that never failed to make him feel special, the one that seemed to say that they shared a secret, the proud one that make him feel all twitchy inside, the furious look that usually was directed to him as much as to the DAs -well, maybe more at him because they worked together-, and the one that said "he did it again". The last two were dangerous because they promise some way of retaliation, usually in the way of making him stay to work extra hours or forcing him to take some cases he would have preferred to keep away from.  
Ron only touched him when they litigated and won, a brief hug and a whispered "congratulation". That had become his incentive to do his best and to try cases with him, but he wished more: touches of passion with the experience and control that just Ron Trott possessed.

He closed his eyes without even noticing it. He knew that the firm wasn't the best place to daydream, much less to have allow himself any sexual thoughts. He had to get a grip on his libido, even if it wasn't easy. Once more, he couldn't help but wonder what could have happened if he hadn't won the case. He imagined Ron telling him to get in the car, with that voice that made every word an order, and once he was inside he commanding the driver to go to the airport. The ride would be silent; it was the way it was between them when a trial went wrong. Tom'd keep re-playing every little part of the trial in his mind taking full blame for the outcome while Ron waited for him to be ready to be told " _Sometimes we lose, it's part of the job, get over it_ " and eventually promise him that their appealing section would handle the case. He never understood why, but it was kind of touching, to know that he was important enough to Ron to confort him.  
In his mind the senior partner had booked them in first class flight and hotel while the others stayed behind and took care of the fort, neither Luther nor Alden would complain. They knew that there'd be hell to pay if they did it.

"Go to rest, Tom." The voice startled him. He couldn't believe that had gone so lost in thought that he wouldn't see Ron getting inside of his office.  
"I was...-" He began to apologize quickly just to be interrupted by the other.  
"Almost sleep over the desk." Finished Ron with a smile "You can start working on the case tomorrow"  
"It's okay, I might have found something for you." He had actually made some notes earlier on the day that could be helpful. He was eager to show his value, to prove that he could handle the stress.  
"We'll discuss it _after_ you have rested." That particular tone clearly said the-matter-is-closed.  
The brunette kept eye-level with the senior partner for a little, finally he decided that fighting with Ron would be pointless and looked down.  
"Would you really have taken me to Vegas?" He asked surprising even himself  
Trott gave him "the Smile".  
"Of course I'd have Tom. Maybe then you would be less inclined to go all knight-in shinning-armor to rescue the poor and innocent." He was practically smirking  
"He works for us." He had done the right thing, why couldn't anyone just accept that?!  
"That doesn't make him family, you should stop abusing your position as a partner here." Ron was serious but not angry.  
"I need to do it, you know that." You have always known it, thought.  
"And it always get us in trouble... next time I'm taking you with me wherever I go." His tone was definite.  
He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried. His smile was too open, a full of hope gesture. It was impossible to ignore and yet the other didn't let anything out, not even a look of understanding in the gray eyes. In that moment he knew for sure that Ron would never do anything about the so obvious attraction that he felt for him. Maybe he should go out and try to find himself a boyfriend or a lover that could help him get the older out of his system.

 

The hurt look in the Tom's eyes was as odd as having a New Year's party in July; it didn't belong there, not while he was anywhere near the youngest partner of TNT&G.  
"What's the matter, Tom?" He asked worried.  
" _Nothing_ " He tried to lie, put a poker face and wished he could fool the temible one in front of him.  
That's a terrible lie, thought the high profile lawyer. He had known the brunette far too long to buy it, plus he had never been a good liar, that was why the jury loved him so much.  
He was the cause of the blue eyed discomfort, that much was obvious, almost as his crush on him. He had used that over the years, giving him a little something to keep his hope up, not enough to constitute an "improper sexual advance" case. Now it was time for a change of tactics because other ways the puppy 'd try to find himself another master.  
"You should stick to your talents. Lying isn't one of them..." He knew exactly what his voice would produce in Tom's mind and body, because a good trial lawyer knows exactly how to use his vocal cords, and he was the best.  
Slowly but securely the silver eyed man approached his chosen prey, who seemed to be in trance.

 

He couldn't move, he couldn't even breath properly, the silver eyes were stormy and he wasn't able to read his intentions, but again, he never had been able to.

 

Finally he was at the blue eyed man side, and he could feel how stiff he was. He let some time pass, just waiting there, his whole presence a solid wall, he would stay there until Tom looked at him. He knew that had to let the younger do the first move, he'd take over later on. When the lawyer submitted baring his neck, almost imperceptibly, like the young proud lion he was, he smiled and used his right hand to catch the other's nape, and force him to stand up and turn trapping the not so fragile body between the desk and his own body.  
Their eyes met: Ron's full of hunger and desire, and Tom's with uncertainty and fear.  
"Stop thinking, start feeling" And he proceeded to kiss the brunette one, passionately, possessively, and predatorily.

That night when he had gone looking for his stray puppy he had just wanted to make sure that he was okay.  
He had known Tom long enough to know that after winning a case he began to wonder if he had done the right thing thanks to him, Alden and Luther, and that wasn't healthy for a defense lawyer, but, just like helping people, it was part of Tom's nature. He would like so much to eradicate that innocence and sense of justice from him, but then he would end up with a replica of himself, so, he just tried to make the brunette tune it down a little bit telling him that it wasn't his job to judge their clients but to make sure they walked free or at least got them the less amount of time, or lose the less cash, possible.  
When he found the young man he had his eyes closed and a dreamy expression in his face, it was obvious that he was thinking of something happy, but what it was and how could he find out?

 

 

Tom was surprised to say the least, and at the same time so completely aroused that nothing else mattered but the agile tongue conquering his mouth.  
What had inspired Ron to finally do something? Was it important?  
He wanted to surrender, to feel, to stop thinking as was instructed. This was what he needed, what he had always waited for.

 

Even though they parted after little while, and keep looking at each other intensely.  
"What do you want Tom?" The voice so in control excited him further.  
"You."  
"I know that." A knowing smile.  
Tom seemed confused for about a second.  
"I want to have sex with you. I want more than a tumble in this office."  
He should have known that the blue eyed was the relationship type.  
"You want me here and now?" He teased him talking directly in his ear and biting his neck softly.  
" _Yesss_." Tom moaned breathless.  
Then the silver eyed took off the other's tie and began unbuttoning his shirt while the other did the same for him.  
They kissed again, all heat and unleashed lust.  
"Not in your office puppy, come with me." Ron guided him towards his own lair.

Once inside, he push the younger against his desk, silently forcing him to lay there. Ron eyed him like a predator and that turned him on even more.  
"Beautiful."  
The brunette was amazed by the older's behavior; he had never seen him like this.  
And why did he call him " _puppy_ "? Even if it was sweet he wasn't a little, loving, needy, pet.  
"Ron..."  
"Yes?" He sounded so damn calm

"Do something!" He sounded feverish."Already begging Tom?" Ron seemd amused at his lover eagerness  
He caressed the firm torso with one hand's finger while holding his nape with the other. He forced the other's legs to open for him so he could accommodate himself between them and feel the hardness there.  
The blue eyed man moaned loudly. Thankfully there was no one at that time of the night in the office.  
With his teeth he caressed the pink nipples causing the young body to arch towards his mouth and body in pleasure.  
"I like you like this, puppy... the look in your eyes... your mouth open... there's no one else in the floor so..." He paused and lowered his voice seductively "...let me hear you..."  
The voice was his undoing; he came violently in his pants, his eyes closed...  
"RON!" All resemblance of control lost forever.

Minutes passed slowly...  
Slowly he began to recover from his mind-blowing orgasm, it had been great! Then, he realized that his lover hadn't come yet... he opened his eyes ready to apologize, a little ashamed of his behavior.  
"Now, it's my turn, puppy... and you'll wait for me." His voice was deep and lust filled.  
He smiled shyly, looking towards the big windows.  
"Tom..." He took the lawyer's chin and forced him to look at his grey orbs "Are you having second thoughts?"  
His eyes focused on the senior's face.  
"NO! This is what I have always wanted!" Tried almost desperately to reassure his partner, force him move things along.  
"Then look at me!" His voice hard and pleading.  
He reacted to that kissing the other savagely, all tongue, teeth and passion.  
When they separated breathing heavily Tom whispered "Make me yours..." Softly into the other's ear.  
"You already are, Tom." And he proceeded to mark the tempting neck with his lips and teeth.  
It was true.  
The brunette used his hands to map Ron's body, to memorize it. Slowly he got wild, using his mouth on him, trying to kiss every inch of skin.  
"Tom..." Moaned the older one, when he puppy got to his knees, unzipped his pants and pushed it along with his boxers down, to kiss and lick his cock "Keep that up and... I won't be able to be inside of you..."  
"You'll do it next time..." Letting his prize go just enough to say that, resuming his task.  
The older lawyer smiled, the boy was so his!  
He wouldn't let this one go, ever.  
None of his wives had given him half as good head as the little one, or shown him so much love, devotion and loyalty. Tom wasn't attracted to his money or influence...  
He wasn't able to stop himself anymore... and he came too, in the other's mouth, with a soft moan.

 

The green eyed was so proud of having done Ron Trott lose control that he was practically glowing and didn't try to hide it.  
"So... my place or yours?" The brunette asked with a satisfied smile.  
"Confident, aren't we?" The man smirked.  
Slowly, they re-arranged their clothes.  
"You taught me to know exactly how good I am." With arrogant smile painted all over his face.  
"I did, didn't I?" He flashed his patented trial smile.  
"So...?"  
"Always my place, puppy. Let's go."  
They left the building after a quick cleaning.

 

Tom insisted on taking his own car and following the other's home, not because he was afraid of leaving the vehicle in the parking lot, but because they hadn't discussed the nature of their new relationship. Would they be lovers?, Friends with benefits?, A dirty little secret?  
While he was driving he began to wonder about the reasons behind the leading partner behavior and he began to second guess his intentions. That second he wished he had enough will power to turn over and go to his own home, to pretend that nothing had happened, but he didn't had that kind of power.  
Now he was in front of the silver eyed man's flat and all bets were off.  
He got off the car, walking slowly to join Ron and thirty seconds later they both were into the elevator to the loft.  
"Spill it, Tom." The older man ordered, turning around and looking directly at him.  
"Excuse me?" He couldn't hide the hurt he was feeling.  
"You are thinking so loud that I can almost hear the gears turning... so just tell me." He said almost softly, trying to persuade the other to talk.  
He knew that the senior was completely aware of his thoughts, but was expecting that he'd give voice to them and he couldn't deny him.  
"What I am to you? What are we?" The brunette closed his eyes for two seconds, trying to control his own voice and heart rate.  
"Let's get inside first and we'll discuss it later, okay?"  
Tom just nodded, slowly. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

 

Once inside the house the older man signaled a big sofa and they took seat, side by side.  
"Tom... let's make this completely clear, okay?  
I can't make you mine nor legally nor publicly but I'll make sure that everyone knows exactly who and what you are to me without any need of announcements, does it seems fair to you?"  
Ron was giving him an straight, honest answer, something that rarely could be associated with him. Moreover he was being extremely realistic about the whole thing and proposing and the best course of action for them.  
Ron Trott was a high profile lawyer and couldn't be gay for his or the firm sakes, so he was offering the only thing he really could do.  
"No others?" He asked seriously. If that was the best that he could get, then he would make sure of getting the most of it, after all he was a trial lawyer.  
"Tom, you'll be my one and only for the time being... but I'll flirt when required and so will you." The last part was business tone, he knew the junior too well to know that if he didn't force him the green eyed'd never do so much as look at a woman again.  
The brunette assented slowly letting Ron words fill his mind. He knew that the other was right but he wasn't so sure of being able to do what as being asked of him. He couldn't help but hope that if their relationship lasted long enough they would be able to go out in the open.

"Now... my puppy... we have let something go unfinished"  
That voice produced an immediate reaction in the younger one who felt the worries vanish to some dark place in his mind.  
He felt a hand slip behind his neck, cupping the back of his head as a mouth devoured his, slowly exploring and conquering every little part of it. This time there were no hurries, there wasn't any chance of being interrupted, well except for an A plus client being charged with something, but that wasn't probable.  
The silver eyed man was taking his time caressing his younger soon-to-be loved soft hair and face.  
After a little while he used his leverage to force Tom to bare his neck, giving him access. He bit down the juncture between neck and shoulder marking the skin. The younger would have to wear turtlenecks for a while, but then no one would ever suspect who was bedding him.  
"Bedroom" Ron said standing up and dragging the other with him.

The room was huge, in the middle there was a king sized bed, and at the right a big window hidden by heavy, dark curtains.  
Tom's eyes were the most talking part of him and right now the senior could read a great deal of amazement in them.  
"You don't live in a place like this? I know exactly how much you gain..."  
The joke was enough to rip the lawyer from fantasy land.  
"No..." He seemed about to say something else but stopped "No, nothing like _this_ " He put the emphasis on the last word.  
The older partner kiss him again and took his tie away once again and then proceed to undress him to the waist up.  
"You are a beautiful sight, Tom"    
The puppy blushed and the older man smiled. His hands were roaming all over the younger's chest, caressing, pinching...  
Without warning he found himself being pushed onto the bed and the senior was taking his clothes off.  
Tom licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. Here he was, in Ron's bedroom about to have sex with him! He felt like a blushing virgin all over again!  
"Ron..." He didn't know what to say, how to say it, it was too much, too strong.  
"Shh... it's okay. I'll take care of you, I promise..." And he got over the bed, prowling towards his prey slowly.  
"I'm not... I've been around Ron!" Tom exclaimed almost defensive.  
"You have never been with me, puppy." The silver haired one stated.  
He kissed the partner again, showing him who was in control there. His right hand went to the other's pants while the left tortured a nipple. Tom arched his back, screaming.  
"RON!"  
"Hush, puppy, we are only starting here." And he licked the aggraviated nub.  
"You are trying to kill me?!"  
"I'll ruin you for anyone else." He said at the other's ear. He was that competitive, yes but that was not the main reason for doing it.  
Tom was dangerous to him, so idealistic, eager to please him, strong willed and smart, the youngest partner he ever had.  
"You already have." He meant it in more ways than one, he had burned so many ships working with TNT&G, and he hadn't look back not even once, because the older was with him, teaching him, protecting him even supporting him.  
Ron smiled and went down on the other, kissing and biting his way to the pulsating heat between those powerful thighs. He could hear the lawyer's not so soft moans and whimpers.  
And finally he was there, sucking him, licking the strong flesh. The senior felt the younger hand on his head, trying to direct his actions. The high profile man stopped and looked at the green eyes.  
"Relax, Tom. You are second chair in this case... we'll do this my way."  
"Only for you, Ron" He was amazed and turned on.  
"Of course. I'm Ron Trott!" And he went back to his task.  
The taller one screamed his release.

 

A minute later when the world stop spinning he realized that his lover had one finger inside him. Obviously he fucked like he litigated: using the surprise element and attacking with all that he was.  
"I told you that the next time I was going to possess you..." He murmured the heated words on his right year..  
Tom could felt every inch of Ron's strong body over his.  
"Do it!"  
"Not yet, baby..."  
He pushed another digit inside, slowly scissoring him.  
" _You are going to make me wait?!_ " It sounded almost desperate, boarding hysterical laughter.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I may be a ruthless bastard when it comes to court room, Tom, but I'm a considerate lover inside my bedroom."  
"Please!!!" The brunette all but begged.  
"Shh, when I'm good and ready, not before."  
He kissed the younger mouth with great hunger, teasing him with his tongue mimicking the action that he was about to do.

Finally, finally... Ron was inside him, all the way in. He felt so complete, so happy. He had never expected to be in this place, doing what they were doing.  
He screamed when the older found the secret place inside his body and his nails scratched the strong back of the one over him. Tom bared his neck offering his submission to the other and it was accepted.  
"Mine!" The lawyer yelled as he came.  
"Always!" Tom promissed almost breathless.

 

They continued to embraced for a while, slowly recovering from their coupling.  
The senior partner of TNT&G was softly caressing his partner's hair and arm while the other relaxed against his chest. The puppy was a romantic person that much was obvious.  
After a moment he heard Tom yawn.  
"Maybe Alden was right..." Said almost sleep.  
"Mmm... about what Tom?"  
"Maybe if I got fucked regularly I wouldn't have so much energy to go taking pro bono cases..." Low voice, closed eyes.  
"She told you what?!" He wasn't as incredulous as he was furious. If the blonde did as much as look at his lover in a sexual way she was so screwed!!!  
The green eyes opened again and the man looked at the other confused. He understood when he felt the strong manicured hand grab his waist possessively.  
"She wasn't coming on to me, Ron!"  
"Sure thing she was! I'm not good at sharing puppy, so you better tell her off before I do."  His voice was full of threat.  
Tom expression was one of complete adoration. And the shorter one knew that the man was his for good, his to keep, do take care of and to love even to destroy; so he'd have to be really careful.  
The young one kiss the other's lips passionately.  
"I'm yours, Ron, been since day one." He assured to the other, honest as ever.  
Then he let his head fall over the strong chest and closed his eyes; this time he'd shut up and go to sleep.

The high profile lawyer stayed awake for a little while. He kept on caressing his new lover, his partner, his puppy.  
He couldn't help but think that it didn't matter if he got fucked into the mattress every day he'd still take on those high risk cases, buy any sobb story that he was fed and try to keep his soul as pure as he could. He smiled, maybe it wasn't that bad to let him do it if he was the one claiming the victorious man.  
He hugged the sleeping body a little tighter and joined him in dreamland. As he had told Tom, the patent case, any case, could wait some hours.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I should claim them since WB and Jerry Bruckheimer are not playing with them anymore but I can´t, so... the lawyers are theirs, the story mine.


End file.
